The Legend of Mufasa the First and Ascari the Fierce
by Rogue-Lion
Summary: At a young age, Mufasa and Scar knew that they were going to accomplish great things. Their parents said so. But what really encouraged them was a story their father and mother would tell them, about how the first Lion King and Lion Guard came to be... and how together they made the Pride Lands the beautiful kingdom that it was to this day.


**Back in April I got a challenge from someone to put together a TLK story that incorporated 3 themes: the origins of the Roar of the Elders, Zira with Scar while Scar had his Lion Guard, and claiming the throne for the Pride Lands. Suffice to say I did it and I actually liked how it came out.**

 **Since "Rise of Simba" won't be picking back up till mid to late summer and "In a Perfect World" won't have another chapter out until the following week or so, I decided to just post this little story for fun. Also, this story is an attempt to incorporate a style of character story telling that I checked out a while back, so if quotation marks don't end at a paragraph and pick up in another paragraph then that's basically the same character still talking and telling the story.**

 **(This story is based on Lion Guard lore and some characters from TLK 6 new Adventures books and takes place when Scar and Mufasa were only cubs. The idea itself is completely my take on the canon universe based on what Disney has given us so far, combined with African folklore.)**

 **Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. It may be a short story but it is also an idea I had on why Scar was called "Scar" in the first place, so I'd like to hear what you all think about that.**

 **On that note, let's get started!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 _ **The Legend of Mufasa the First and Ascari the Fierce**_

 ** _'_**

 ** _'_**

 ** _'_**

* * *

Once again, the sun began its slow descent over the horizon, covering the Pride Lands in a blanket of orange light. At Pride Rock the great Lion King, Ahadi and his Queen, Uru watched from the tip of the rock ledge that jetted out from Pride Rock. Down below, their sons Mufasa and Scar were hanging out with some of the other cubs: Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina, and telling them about the events that happened earlier that day. Scar was so ecstatic as he held up his brown paws and reiterated the story of how a baby bird was saved by a member of his Lion Guard.

Now, the Lion Guard was a group of lions who were dedicated to protecting the Pride Lands from evil forces that would want to disrupt the Circle of Life and endanger the Kingdom. Though Scar was still just a cub, he had been marked by the Great Kings to be the next leader of the new generation of Lion Guards. Of course, the current Guard still protected and kept the peace in the land, but they would also help train Scar and his recruits and encourage them to help other animals so that they can get an idea of what they would be doing in the future. Right now, Scar was telling his friends about how earlier today, his own Guard actually did some good in the Pride Lands.

"Ni was so brave!" Scar told the story about his Guardsman with excitement in his voice, "He saw that the hawk was at the top of the tree and was about to eat the baby birds!" The girls gasped as they listened intently to what Scar was telling them, scared to know the fate of both the bird and Ni, "So Ni climbed right up the tree and stood over the nest!"

Scar then began to swing his paws around in the air, trying to reenact the scene with Ni fighting off the vicious hawk. As he swung, Scar began to narrate: "He stood up on his hind legs and went- POW- and- SWUSH! Then he finished the hawk off with a… BAM!" the girls gasped as Scar slammed his paw down in the dirt, signifying the end of the battle. Then with a smug grin, Scar finished: "And just like that, Ni beat up the hawk and saved the birds!"

The lioness cubs looked at Scar with amazement before they all began to cheer and praise the brown cub for the amazing story.

"Wow, Scar! That was incredible!" Zira praised.

"Ni really was brave!" Sarabi added.

"That was so cool! I didn't know Ni was so… heroic." Sarafina admitted sheepishly.

Scar smirked, enjoying the positive responses from everyone, but it was all cut short as a mocking laugh filled the air. Scar looked back to see his golden brother, Mufasa laughing his head off. This annoyed Scar greatly. This was a serious moment where he and his Lion Guard did some good for the Pride Lands and here he was laughing about it!

"What's so funny?" Scar growled as he narrowed his emerald green eyes at the bulky cub.

"O-Oh…" Mufasa snickered as he gasped for breath and kept a smug smile on his face, "I just thought you were going to tell them the rest of the story." Upon realizing what his brother was talking about, Scar narrowed his eyes at the golden cub.

"Mufasa…" the brown cub growled, "I'm warning you." Despite the threat from his younger brother, Mufasa looked back at the girls and decided to spoil it for everyone.

"Yeah, Ni saved the nest from the hawk alright." Mufasa said to everyone else while trying to contain his laughter, "But then afterward, Ni got stuck in the tree and we needed to get the _real_ Lion Guard to help him because he was too scared to come down!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Scar laid his ears back against his head and wrapped his tail around his front paws in shame as he tried to ignore the mocking laughter that the group of cubs was now giving him. His once proud look was now replaced by one of embarrassment. So, what if Ni was scared and needed help from the grown-up Lion Guard? His team saved the nest and the bird, so that's all that really mattered! Right? Thankfully for Scar, he wasn't the only one who disagreed with the laughing crowd of cubs.

"Hey! Knock it off, you guys!"

Scar perked his ears up and looked to see the cub, Zira standing up and growling at the group, silencing their laughter.

"Scar, Ni, and the others risked their tails to help the poor birds!" the tan cub defended, "That's no reason to laugh about it." Scar turned to Zira and gave her a soft smile, thankful for her help. His brother, however, didn't see along the same lines as they did.

"Oh please," Mufasa scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "We all know Ni is a scaredy-cat when it comes to heights. If Scar was smart, he would have used that roar of his to blow that hawk away instead of sending in his _Bravest_ to do the job." Scar was about to shout back that what Mufasa suggested was a stupid idea, but someone else beat him to it.

"Mufasa!"

A thundering voice boomed causing the golden cub to wince and shut his eyes in fear. He knew who was talking to him and judging by the tone he wasn't happy with him. Looking back, Mufasa saw his father and mother looking down at him with stern expressions on their faces.

"Heh…" Mufasa let out a nervous laugh as he sheepishly greeted: "Hey… Dad. Hey… Mom. Um… nice evening?" Of course, neither adult was buying Mufasa's innocent look.

"Mufasa…" Uru sighed as she shook her head at her firstborn, "What are you doing picking on your younger brother? You should know better than that."

"B-But Mom," Mufasa protested, "I was just… pointing out what Scar could have done instead of sending Ni up to get stuck in the tree!"

"No, you weren't!" Ahadi growled firmly, causing Mufasa to wince once again, "You were deliberately picking on him! As for your suggestion, if your brother was to use the Roar of the Elders on the hawk it would have blown the whole tree down and most likely kill the birds living in there."

"Well…" Mufasa looked at the ground, pondering what his father told him. Looking back at what he said, he realized that using the Roar just to stop a little hawk was kind of stupid. Still, that didn't stop him from making a case about Ni. Picking his head up, he argued: "But Scar could have picked someone else to go up and help the bird! Ni is supposed to be the bravest but he's scared when it comes to heights. That doesn't sound so brave to me."

"A scared lion can still be brave, Mufasa." Ahadi corrected, "Ni was willing to put himself in jeopardy in order to help others. Being brave doesn't mean to go looking for trouble, Mufasa. It's _being_ there for others when they are in trouble."

Mufasa looked back down at the ground for a moment. Of course, he knew that everything his father said made sense, but it still aggravated him. Scar was going to be the next leader of the Lion Guard and Mufasa would be stuck being a boring King. Sometimes, Mufasa hated to admit it, but his jealousy of his brother got the better of him.

Looking back over at Scar, he saw that the timid little brown cub from before was now smirking confidently at him. Mufasa admittedly was annoyed by this, but he knew when he was beaten at his own game.

"Fine…" Mufasa groaned as he looked back at Scar and apologized: "I'm sorry for what I said about you and Ni. I think you both will do great when you officially become members of the Lion Guard." Scar looked back at Mufasa for a moment with a smirk. Though Mufasa's words were sincere, it felt good to hear it come from the lips of the _future king_ of the Pride Lands.

"It's ok." Scar said as he put his paw out and shook Mufasa's, "I forgive you."

Ahadi and Uru's stern faces quickly turned into smiles. Though both of their sons could be… challenging… at times. They knew their hearts outweighed their grudges against one another. It was moments like these that reminded them that their pride had come a long way from where they once started all those years ago.

"Come along, boys," Ahadi motioned with his head, "It's time to head in for the night." His command was met with a chorus of 'awwws' as all the cubs were rather disappointed with what the Lion King was asking of them.

"Come on, Dad!" Scar begged, "Just a little bit longer?"

"Please?" Mufasa backed his brother up.

"Hmmmm…" the Lion King thought about it for a moment. He and Uru knew when it came to young cubs, they were a stubborn lot. The key was to give them a reason they would want to go inside. Luckily, Uru had an idea of just how to do it.

"If you don't come in," Uru chided with a grin, "You won't be able to hear the story that your father has for you."

"A story?!" Mufasa and Scar's faces brightened when they heard this.

"A story?" Ahadi repeated, taken back by his mate's sudden offer to their sons. Uru, however, ignored Ahadi as she continued to talk to the group of cubs.

"Yes, it's a very special story," She said in a motherly tone, "it's the one about the very first Lion King and Lion Guard of the Pride Lands. Would you like to hear it?" Uru's offer was met with an ecstatic cheer as both Mufasa, Scar, and the others eagerly began to run inside the den so that they could hear the story that Ahadi had for them. Though Uru was quite happy with her plan, Ahadi had a different opinion.

"Oh come on, Uru," Ahadi pleaded, "I had a long day. Can't you tell them the story?"

"I could…" Uru shrugged, "but in the end, no one can really tell it like you, dear." Ahadi remained silent for a moment. Uru had a way with words, and right now Ahadi could tell that she was trying to persuade him with flattery. Despite Ahadi obviously knowing what his mate was up to… he couldn't help but go along with his sweet diamond's choice of words.

"Well…" the Lion King grinned at his mate, "Guilty as charged." Having said that, the king and queen went inside where the cubs were relaxing together and waiting for them to come and tell them the story of the very first Lion King and Lion Guard.

'

* * *

'

"Alright everyone," Ahadi announced, getting the cub's attention, "Are you all ready to hear the Legend of Mufasa and Ascari?"

"Yes!" Mufasa and Scar and the other cubs responded in unison. They loved it when Ahadi told them that story! It was so full of action and excitement! Most importantly, it reminded Scar of the true reason behind his name.

"Alright then." Ahadi said as he began to talk in a deep and dramatic voice, "Gather around cubs as I tell you the tale of great legends!" While the cubs were mesmerized by Ahadi's words, Uru just laid next to her mate and shook her head in amusement. Despite him being a rather strict and stern king, he always let his soft side show whenever he was entertaining their children.

"This story began long ago…" Ahadi began to tale, "During a time where there was no Pride Rock… where there was no Pride Lands… when there was no kings or guards of any kind. Back then, the savannah was home to many incredible creatures, the likes of which you will not find in the world today. Before the cheetah ever got its spots, before the elephant ever grew out his trunk, even before the stars first appeared in the night sky, there were horrifying beasts that roamed the lands. These beasts… were called… the NANDI!"

The cubs gasped in fear when the Lion King emphasized the name. They had heard the terrible stories of the ancient beasts. They were once a breed of bear that scoured the whole of Africa, eating and destroying whatever came in their path. One single Nandi bear was as wide as an elephant and was as tall as a giraffe when he stood up on his hind legs. The worst part was that their favorite food was… lions.

"The Nandi had full reign of the savannah in those days," Ahadi continued the tale, "They would scour the land, killing birds and beasts of all shapes and sizes. They had no remorse for the lives they took… or how many they killed. The Great Spirit saw that these creatures were disrupting His good green earth, so He decided that something had to be done or else these beasts would destroy every living thing in the savannah. To counter this deadly threat, the Great Spirit sought out the one animal whom He believed had a chance at stopping the Nandi."

"Lions!" Mufasa exclaimed in glee. He and his brother had heard this story several times before, but they always loved it when their father got to the part about the lions being chosen by the Great Spirit.

"Heh, heh, right." Ahadi chuckled, "They were the very species of whom the Nandi loved to eat the most. Ironically, they were the only species willing to fight back against their hunters. One group, in particular, was led here to these very lands by a brave lion who actually killed a Nandi on his own. His name was lost with time, but to this day the lion has been called-"

"The First King!" Mufasa exclaimed again in excitement.

"Mufasa!" Sarabi scolded her friend, "Stop spoiling it!" Though Ahadi knew Mufasa was excited about the story, neither he or the other cubs appreciated him interrupting constantly.

Giving his eldest a knowing look, Mufasa saw that he was aggravating his father, so he replied: "Sorry, Dad."

"Ahem," Ahadi cleared his throat as he continued, "As I was saying… the First King took his band of lions and traveled here to the Pride Lands and formed the very first lion pride. Living in Pride Rock, him and his followers remained secluded from the rest of the Nandi species, but the Great Spirit knew that one day a Nandi would find them and that if something wasn't done soon, the First King and his pride would once again be prey to the great bears.

"So, the Spirit sent one of His servants, in the form of a lioness named Malaika, to join the First King's pride. History states that Malaika was the most gorgeous lioness to had ever set foot on this good earth. Of course, the moment the First King saw her he was smitten and it wouldn't be long until they had cubs. Both of them would grow up, becoming the very first leaders of the Pride Lands. Their names were-"

"Mufasa the First and Ascari the Fierce!"

This time, everyone looked at Scar with wide eyes. Zira nudged Scar hard in the ribs, telling the young cub that he should really be quiet. They really didn't like the story kept on being interrupted by the princes. Of course, Ahadi was too tired to address the interruption so he just continued on with the story.

"Yes… their names were Mufasa the First and Ascari the Fierce." Ahadi continued, "Not long after the birth of their children, Malaika confessed to the First King that she was really an angel, sent by the Great Spirit of old to help them in their survival against the Nandi. By conceiving cubs in the womb of a heavenly being, these loins were blessed with special gifts. The eldest was blessed with the unimaginable wisdom of a leader, while the younger was blessed with a power that would later become known as The Roar of the Elders. Now, realizing just how serious this situation was, the First King and Malaika had to work to prepare their cubs for the time when the Nandi would find them.

"The First King taught his eldest about leadership, exposing him to right and wrong and about how by respecting life and nature around him, he too would earn respect and more. Malaika was in charge of teaching the younger son, showing him how to properly use the Roar of the Elders and grooming him for the day he would take charge of protecting his elder brother and his rule with this power. Years passed, and both brothers learned and grew in their skills, knowledge, and understanding of their roles and their duty to their family. Though the brothers grew strong and wise… they weren't prepared for what was to come.

"One day, a Nandi stumbled into the Pride Lands and started attacking everything. The First King and Malika led their sons and their pride into battle against the singular beast. In the end, they succeeded in slaying the beast… but the First King and Malaika were killed in the process. The Pride mourned, and in the end, held a funeral for the two great monarchs. It was then, during their grief, the pride saw the first 2 stars appeared in the sky and the spirits of the First King and the angle Malaika came down and reminded the mourning sons that they were still with them… till the Pride Land's End.

"Afterwards, Mufasa the First stepped into his role as king and set up a sovereign kingdom that became known as the Pride Lands, offering protection for anyone who wanted to escape the wrath of the Nandi. Meanwhile, his brother Ascari put together the first Lion Guard to help him defend the kingdom against the Nandi who would come after them. Though he was blessed with this great power, Ascari knew he was still only a lion and needed help to defend their kingdom as well as his brother from the Nandi threat."

It was then, as Ahadi was nearing the end of his tale, that he saw that both of his sons were now fast asleep. Mufasa resting on his side while Scar was curled up in his father's paws. Uru was also asleep, having all of the girls sleeping soundly all around her. Ahadi looked down at his two beautiful treasures with a proud smile on his face. Though they were no longer listening, the Lion King decided to finish the story anyway.

"Since then," Ahadi concluded, "The Nandi continued to attack the Pride Lands, but thanks to the might of Mufasa the First, Ascari the Fierce, and the newly formed Lion Guard, they not only drove the Nandi back but also destroyed any trace of them. With the Savannah safe, both the brothers and their descendants lived happily ever after… till the end of their days."

Ahadi then bent down and licked the heads of his two sons as he whispered: "My dear Mufasa… my clever Ascari… I gave you the names of legends because I saw greatness in both of you. You both come from a long line of great lions. I know, in my heart, that you'll both make me proud someday."

Having said that, the lion king rested his head between his two sons, dreaming of the day they would grow up and rule these lands… like the brothers of old.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So yeah. Scar is actually his nickname for Ascari (If you didn't pick that up.)**

 **Anyway, I had fun writing this and if you enjoyed then let me know. I really appreciate feedback on my work to help myself improve.**

 **If anyone has any thoughts on what could be potential short stories or long term stories then let me know. That's how "In a Perfect World" came to be since Kiara092 pitched the idea and laid out the chapters for me.**

 **Until next time guys, this is Rogue Lion signing off.**

 **(Salutes the Audience)**


End file.
